User blog:BonBooker/Tag Team Trouble
Hello one and all. Welcome to....whatever this is. A fake-fan made game, I guess? Anywho. While I was snooping around DB Deviantart community I saw some people (credit to them btw, mainly ZacMarioZero) were doing this whole tag team thing and I thought "Hey, this seems like a fun thing to do". That's...about it. Plot. A unknown source is creating portals all around different worlds and sucking the heroes, villains, and locations in to make one gigantic planet, far bigger then our sun, and is making the people team up to try take them down. Why? For fun, of course. But if no one succeeds....everyone, and I mean everyone, even people not in the giant planet, will perish. So now our heroes, villains, and some in between, must travel to the source and eliminate them once and for all. (bit stupid but eh gotta have some reason behind this XP) Teams. (These are just announcments for now, I'll be working on the movesets, cutscense, ect. later) The most famous "Super men" of them all - Mario and Superman Japan's greatest martial artists - Ryu and Goku Consecutive ORAOROAORAOROAOROAORAORA - Saitama and Jotaro Kujo When worlds collide - Mega Man and Sonic Brutal Vengance Seekers - Kratos and Scorpion They just want to get rid of a pesky family and take over - Bowser and Dio Brando Slashers, one futuristic, one medival, two rage modes - Raiden and Guts "We ain't scared of no ghost - ok, maybe the green one is but still" - Luigi and Pac-Man By the power of the Gods, we shall smite thee! - Thor and Pit Fighting for our friends with L.O.V-err, love. - Garnet and Sans Clawed, immortal, raging, rejected by socitey beasts - Wolverine and Goliath Two RPG kids with determination ready to save this world - Ness and Frisk You can run, but we will eventually collect your bounty - Samus Aran and Captain Falcon Time to fight the knight - Meta Knight and Saber Capcom's "strongest" - Dan Hibiki and Sheep Man Leading their team to victory - Captain America and Ruby Rose Iconic Super Soldiers - Solid Snake and Cloud Strife "No strings on us" - Ultron and Mewtwo At the top of Marvel and Capcom's Lawfirm - Phoenix Wright and She-Hulk Better then Trump - Lex Luthor and Senator Armstrong Ready to terminate - Boba Fett and The Terminator Gaming of 2015's most genocidal killers - Not Important and Chara Who says brawlers can't have a bit of fun? - Joseph Joestar and Yang Xiao Long Marvel and Capcom - Dictator and Dictator - Gypsies and Gypises - Doctor Doom and M. Bison Normal lives lived until a powerful transformation - He-Man and The Hulk Cocky, red-cladded, teenage speedsters - Spider-Man and the Scout Hey, you, let's punch shit - Donkey Kong and Tifa "Who said we can't be as good as those "Duper" men? Wahahaha!" - Wario and Bizzaro GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD - Rudol Von Stroheim and Mecha Hitler That's all the teams for now, but more are too come soon. Movesets/Ending Cutscenes. Bowser and Dio Brando How they met As the portal stopped claiming victims, one despicable man was claimed along with his arch rival, that was Dio Brando, a vampire by accompanied by two minions. As he looked around, he saw a giant turtle man talking with his advisor Kamek. Dio ordered his minions to assault him, Bowser's minions and Kamek so that he could mind control them all. Dio turned around and laughed to himself. "Ah yes, truly a worthy minion for this, bizarre adventu-" Dio's own monalouge was cut off by "plunk" sound and Bowser shouting "Hey, these chumps belong to you?", his arms crossed with a mad grin on his face. Dio thought to himself "Hm, maybe this might be harder then I thought". Dio said then explained that they weren't his and then explained his goals of wanting to rule over the humans and how he wanted to get rid of a pesky family bothering him for what seemed like forever. Bowser then said that's what he was trying to do as well. After discussing for a bit, they decided to ally themselves until this battle had been won. Opening cutscene A stream of fire appears seemingly out of nowhere as Bowser walks out of it. He then says "Alright blondie, you ready? It's Showtime!". Dio's laugh can then be heard. "Foolish Bowser, how can it be showtime..." a grey colour spreads out on the screen and then spreads back in as Dio appears out of nowhere with the World ready. "when time is frozen!" Movesets Bowser: Bowser is an absolute tank, boasting both great strength and durability, with some projectile attacks. He is however, incredibly slow, one of the slowest in the game even. Attacks: Fireball: Bowser opens his mouth and releases a ball of fire. A projectile attack that's good for keeping people at bay Flamethrower: Bowser releases a long-ranged stream of fire which hits the opponent multiple times. Hammer Toss: Bowser chucks a hammer into the air, can be done 3 times at once. Ground Pound: Bowser leaps into the air and slams against the ground, can create a shockwave that stuns opponents. Koopa Slam: Bowser swipes the opponent with his claws, grabs them, leaps into the air, and bodyslams them. Other noteworthy attacks: Shell Spin: Basically what the name suggests. Dropkick: Again, what the name suggests. Poision Bite: Bowser swipes the opponnent with his claw and bites them, the initial bite does little damage, but a poisionious effect soon takes in and slowly causes the opponent to lose health. Special Move: Koopa Pack The attack begins by Bowser punching the opponent square in the face and grabbing them soon after. He then throws the opponent into the air where they would be ambushed by Parakoopas, taking them to the ground he then finishes off by ordering a bunch of normal koopas to go into their shells as he creates a shock wave which sends the shells spiraling towards the now grounded opponent. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWRMSn63yb0 Alternate Costumes: Dry Bowser, Super Mario Bros 3 cartoon Bowser, middle aged man Bowser. (You know who I'm talking about :P) Dio Dio has a unique playstyle, instead of being traditional playstyles like projectiles, he is a ranged fighter who uses his Stand "The World" to get things done. He has a separate "Stand" meter which has the size of about a quarter of Dio's normal health bar. If the Stand meter is drained, Dio will have to wait for it to recharge. In that time frame, it would generally be best for Bowser to take over. Attacks: Stand Activation: Dio sends out the World to do this fighting, and from that point on, until The World is deactivated or defeated, you will be controlling The World instead of Dio. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Dio fires two beams from two of his eyes, the beams cover the entire screen but don't do much damage. Vampiric Freeze: Dio does a slight dash and if he connects with an opponent they are temporarily frozen Knife Barrage: A horde of knives appear behind Dio and are sent flying towards the enemy. Time Stop: Dio does his iconic "hand on his face back turned to the screen" pose. If the opponent attacks him during this time, Dio will activate his timestop for five seconds. It will make a small area of the screen grey. Dio can use it to activate combos, or just spam and take down health. Special Move: "The World!" Dio punches the opponent in the stomach with his Stand and then soon after activates Time Stop. During the time stop he forms a circular series of knives. Once's he done with that, he says "And time flows again...." and with that, the knives start.... Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNMFWxyVrvQ Alternate Costumes: Part 1 Dio, Part 6 Dio, Empowered Dio, and him wearing the clothes of Diego Brando. 'Special Tag Team Attack: ' It begins by Bowser unleashing a stream of fire, once that's done and the character is flopping around trying to extinguish themselves, Dio comes flying down with a Steamroller, screaming "ROAD ROLLER DA!" after he drops it, he does his battle cry of "WRRRYYYY". However, he is interrupted by the barks of a dog, only to find out that Bowser had latched a Chain Chomp onto the Road Roller. "And away you go!" shouts Bowser, as the opponent is continuously squished with the Chain Chomp carries the Road Roller around the arena. (With Dio hanging on for his life) However, the Road Roller and Chain Chomp randomly explode, in the eyes of Bowser atleast. "What the heck just happened?" asked Bowser, with Dio behind him saying "Don't ask..." as he walks off. Bowser follows in pursuit, confused beyond belief. Victory Screen: Bowser beats his chest and then does "a strongman" pose. "Aw yeah, we showed him blondie!". Dio just groans in response and says "Yes we did Bowser...indeed we did" as he crosses his arms. Ending It was over. The mad men who came up with this had been defeated. And now, their defeaters were now given one wish. As they pondered for a bit, they both said to the voice giving them this wish "I want to take over this cursed world!". And then they realized, they only worked together to make it out of here alive and to defeat their enemies. Both of these two were too cocky and arrogant to rule over the world to together. Bowser then said "So...this is awkrawd". "Hmp, well then, looks like we'll have to settle this, you've annoyed to me to hell and back Bowser, and now, you being the final stop in my complete domination, will be oh so ever satisy-" Dio had to cut off his own monalouge as he had to dodge a punch of Bowser. "Oh give it a rest blondie, we both know I'm the strongest, most powerful, most awesome villain this world has ever seen, you ready? Because it's showtime!". And with that, they charged. Rival Cutscenes. Category:Blog posts